harrypottersfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Aberforth Brumbál
Aberforth Brumbál byl majitelem a hostinským v Hostinci u Prasečí hlavy v Prasinkách. Od roku 1895 navštěvoval Bradavice. Byl synem Percivala a Kendry Brumbálových, mladším bratrem Albuse Brumbála a starším bratrem Ariany Brumbálové. Jeho otec zemřel v Azkabanu, zatímco matka a sestra zemřely nešťastnou náhodou, když byl mladý. Aberforth Brumbál byl členem původního Fénixova řádu, později roku 1998 pomáhal dostat se Harrymu Potterovi, Ronovi Weasleymu a Hermioně Grengerové do Bradavic. Bojoval v Bitvě o Bradavice a přežil druhou kouzelnickou válku. Životopis Dětství Název odkazu Aberforth byl výstřední dítě Percivala a Kendry Brumbálových, mladší bratr Albuse a starší bratr Ariany. Jeho oblíbeným zvířetem byla koza. Když vyrůstal, byl Aberforth často ve stínu svého staršího mimořádně talentovaného bratra Albuse. Později Aberforth vyprávěl, že byl obklopen lží a tajemstvím, proto neměl šťastné dětství. Rodina Brumbálových byla traumatizována, když byla Ariana napadena mudlovskými chlapci, který ji viděli používat magii. Percival se jim pomstil a byl zatčen a odsouzen na doživotí v Azkabanu. Kendra se poté s dětmi přestěhovala do Godrigova dolu a držela Arianu v tajemství, protože nechtěla, aby byla umístěna v nemocnici Svatého Munga. Kolem roku 1895 začal Aberforth studovat v Bradavicích. Na rozdíl od staršího bratra řešil problémy sobuboji, opět se musel vyrovnávat s tím, že byl ve stínu Albuse. Rodinná tragédie a roztržka s bratrem Aberforth byl Arianiným oblíbeným bratrem a dokázal ji uklidnit, když měla jeden ze svých záchvatů. Bohužel nebyl přítomen, když došlo k záchvatu, při kterém Ariana nešťastně zabila svou matku Kendru. Aberforth chtěl poté ukončit studium v Bradavicích a starat se o sestru, to mu však Albus neumožnil a rozhodl se sám starat o rodinu. Do té doby byl Aberforth popisován sousedy jako rošťák, který házel po sousedkách kozí hnůj. Když se do sousedství přistěhoval Gellert Grindelwald, Albus s ním okamžitě navázal přátelství, spolu plánovali nalezní relikvií smrti a revoluci, která by uvrhla mudly do poddanství kouzelníků. Albus chtěl svou labilní sestru vzít s sebou, avšak Aberfort se proti tomu postavil. Grindelwald se rozzuřil a použil proti Aberforthovi patrně kletbu Cruciatus. Albus se snažil Aberfortha ochránit a mezi třemi mladými kouzelníky vypukl souboj, Ariana se přišla podívat, co způsobilo rozruch a jedna z kleteb jí nešťastně zasáhla a dívka padla mrtvá k zemi. Aberforth od té doby vinil Albuse ze smrti Ariany a na jejím pohřbu mu zlomil nos. První kouzelnická válka Aberforth byl kdysi stíhán za nevhodné použití kouzla proti kozám, kauza se objevila ve všech novinách. Aberforth si však z drbů nic nedělal a ani se nesnažil skrývat. Albus sii později nebyl jistý jestli to byla statečnost a nebo jestli je vůbec jeho bratr schopný číst. Aberforth si později otevřel hospodu u Prasečí hlavy v Prasinkách a byl to právě ten hostinský, který vyhodil Severuse Snaepa, když poslouchal proroctví Sybilly Treawleové. Když se Tom Raddle ucházel o místo učitele obrany proti černé magii, poukázal Albus Brumbál, že hostinský jej informoval o setkání Raddla a smrtijedů ve zdejší hospodě. Aberforh se připojil k Fénixově řádu, když vypukla první kouzelnická válka. Někdy v letech 1975-1976 zakázal Aberforth vstup do hospody Mundugusi Fletcherovi. Aberforth byl také svědkem setkání Brumbálovy armády, studentské organizace založenou Hermionou Grengerovou. Harry později zahlédl Aberfortha ve společnosti Munduguse Fletchera, který mu prodával některé kradené věci z domu Siriuse Blacka. Mezi nimi i obousměrné zrcátko. Roku 1997 byl Aberforth jedním z mnoha lidí, kteří se účastnili pohřbu jeho bratra Albuse. Druhá kouzelnická válka Je možné, že Aberforth byl členem druhého Fénixova řádu, i když on prohlašoval že řád padnul, když se Voldemort zmocnil roku 1997 Ministerstva kouzel. Aberforth pomáhal Harrymu a jeho přátelům v mnoha směrech. V roce 1998 nejdříve poslal skřítka Dobbyho na Malfoyovo panství, když Harry křičel o pomoc přes obousměrné zcátko. Bitva o Bradavice Později Aberforth zatáhl Harryho a jeho přátelé k sobě do hospody, když se přemístili do Prasinek a zde se spustila Ječící kletba. Aberforth se zde statečně postavil smrtijedům. Prasečí hlava se posléze stala dopravním uzlem mezi Prasinkami a Bradavicemi, přes tajný průchod za portrétem Ariany. Zde procházeli studenti a rodiče a mnozí další, kteří se chtěli účastnit bitvy. Aberforth se také rozhodl zasáhnout do boje, sotva se dostal do Bradavic, stěžoval si Harrymu že jeho hospodou prošlo stovky studentů a hlavně se podivil, proč propustili Zmijozelské, když je mohli vzít jako rukojmí, Harry mu odvětil, že to by jeho bratr Albus nikdy neudělal. Aberforth se ušklíbl a poté se vrhl do bitvy, ve Velké síni porazil v duelu Augustuse Rookwooda. Pozdější život Aberforth přežil druhou kouzelnickou válku a poté se vrátil ke svému starému životu a experimentům z kozami. Fyzický vzhled Aberforth byl podobný svému bratrovi Albusovi. Byl vysoký a hubený a měl rovněž pronikavě modré oči, přes které nosil brýle. Měl dlouhé šedé vlasy a vousy. Harry si myslel, že to byl poněkud starý nerlý muž. Také prý vypadal trochu jako kozel. Osobnost a vlastnosti Aberforth byl mnohými považován za podivína a nevrlého muže. Alastor Moddy jej na fotografii popsal pouze jako "Divného chlapa". Aberfort měl zvláštní slabost pro kozy a zabýval se mnoha riskantními obchody s podivnými zákazníky svého hostince. Aberforth měl také dlouhodobou pamět. Měl rád ostrý vtip a byl talentovaný bojovník, avšak neměl zájem o akademické záležitosti. Aberforth byl také popudlivý a cynický. Kategorie:Člen Fénixova řádu